The hero of the shield
by Grumpcat911
Summary: What would happen if Izuku had the quirk of the shield hero? Be prepare for bad grammer and spelling.
1. 1

Izuku Midoria was a kid that spent his whole life running. In a world of supernatural powers, he was considered a disgrace. He was cast aside and abandoned. Why did this happen you may wonder well it is simple really. His quirk was basically evil and villainess in the eyes of the public. All that they saw was the demon of the shield, But oh boy were they wrong.

\--

"I won't let you" trembled a boy with green hair, vibrant eyes, and freckles. standing in front of a crying boy that held his arm to his chest. "you already made him cry stop it" the greenite yelled as he brought his hands up and shifted into a clumsy fighting stance. "enough Katchan" the green hair boy yelled again hoping the present attackers would turn tails and leave.

"so Deku the quirk less wonder...thinks he can play hero, huh" a blond shouted as he stepped forward and planted his fist into his hand, creating a small explosion. behind the blond where two other kids. one had a quirk that extended his fingers and the other had a quirk that gave him bat-like red wings.

As the blond stepped closer the greenite started to shake more violently but soon swallowed his fear and fixed his stance to create a sturdier base. the blond brought his fist back and started with a big right hook. Izuku braced himself and tried to block the impact by bringing his arm up to protect his adorable face, but the hit never came. all he felt was a slight nudge to his arm.

bakugo screamed in pain as his knuckles collided with a shield. "w what the hell you little ass wipe". Bakugo's knuckles were bloodied and torn up. izuku looked at his arm. As he lifted his head up he noticed a shield that was small and went slightly past his knuckles ending with a sharp point. it was silver and had a green gem in the middle.

The stone lit up as the fresh blood left in the shield, dripped into the crevices around it, absorbing the thick red liquid. As it happened izuku felt alive a surge of confidence kept into his body. The broccoli boy heard a voice more robotic than human " shield configuration 'explosion' has been added do you wish to use". Bakugo showed no sign of recognition to the voice and continued to stare at his hand letting fear slowly engulf him. Izuku let the newfound confidence take over and uttered one word that would change his life "yes".

a small smile found its way on to izukus lips as the stone glowed red. "oh is that what I am... maybe its far time you get a taste of your own doing" izuku said as his shield shifted into a dusty red and the shape of an explosion.

Izuku stepped closer to bakugo as the light produced from the stone increased. Bakugo opened his mouth but no words came out, he felt a lump in his throat that enabled him to breathe. Midoria let a small laugh slip through his lips "you know Bakugo, I always admired you but it seems that admiration blinded me. You see I finally get it. you are nothing without your ego. You are nothing without the praise people gave you. And you are nothing without your quirk. Once you take that all away you are just as useless as I was" izuku aimed his shield at Bakugo, half angry and half historical. "So feel what it's like to be me" the shield then lit up as bright as the sun and sent forth a tumbling wave of explosions, knocking Bakugo out.

Some may think that izuku has been overwhelmed by his quirk and completely lost control, but no. Izuku has sent forth an explosion that was held back as to not injure the bully further than necessary. The extent of Bakugo's injuries had Ben a couple of small first degree burns and some light bruising here and there, the worst being his knuckles that probably lead to a sprained wrist.

Once izuku had registered that Bakugo had been knocked out and was out cold, his shield deactivated and he dropped to his knees in exhaustion. His eyes opened wide as he regained his right mind. " w-what h-have I done. I'm so s-sorry katchan." Midoria then crawled over to the blond's limp body and started to tear up. His tears flooded getting worse with every step. Izuku the knelt down and put two shaky hands under him and lifted him up bridle style. Midoria would probably be killed for it but it didn't matter to him, he had only one goal get katchan to Mitsuki.

Izuku struggled to carry Bakugo as he walked. With the earlier fatigue of using his newfound quirk, his muscles burned with every step he took on the verge of collapsing. His breathing was short and harsh filling his lungs with agony. Once he had finally reached Mitsuki's house he barely managed to knock. After a moment the door opened revealing women that looked like an older female version of katchan. "oh hi izuk-" her breath hitched as she saw the sight of her beaten up and bloody son. "Masaru get the medkit!!" she yelled with a slight bite to her tone. "hand him over and sit down you can explain everything later," she said with the same bite as earlier making izuku flinch. He handed the boy over into her arms, walked over to the table and sat down in a wooden chair with a hiss of pain.

After Mitsuki and her husband had dressed there son's wounds and put him to bed, they joined izuku at the table. Mitsuki looked Midoria in the eye and spoke in a calm but aggravated tone "what happened". Izuku's nerves skyrocketed as he explained what had done, apologize all over the place, and looked down in his lap in shame. After a brief silence, Mitsuki shot up and she was pissed she glared at izuku as she spat the most venomous words to him "Leave and never come back I will not tolerate a villain let alone a demon in my household, leave and never speak to me or my family again!" she screamed at izuku as she pointed at the door. So he did as he was told and ran out of there house and kept running until he collapsed in an alley alone, cold, and scared.

Later izuku would look back at this memory and wonder why the people that were the closest thing to family he had would send him away and spit those harsh words at him. He would wonder why his parents abandoned him in such a way that they had done the year before. Why they had to die and leave him alone. why God cursed him. And why one man did what he did.

/\

Yay first chapter is done and I am so pumped to write this story. Oh and please don't kill me over me killing mama inko I had to give our green bean a tragic back story. Anyway, I got manga to read, episodes to catch, and ooh chapters to write.

(1212 words)


	2. 2

Mitsuki looked at the vacant spare room in her house. The room was almost empty except a bed, dresser, a fan on the roof, and an old bad quality photo on the wall next to the bed. The photo was singed at the ends and water damaged. It was of a man with black curly hair, dark red eyes in a suit, a woman with green long hair, vibrant green eyes in a summer dress. Both had proud smiles across there faces as they held a newborn with dark green eyes and dark curly fuzz for hair. Mitsuki felt a ping in her heart she stared at it wondering if she made the right decision sending izuku away. She had been taking care of the innocent boy for around a year since his parents 'accident'. Tears pricked her eyes remembering how sad and truly sorry the boy was. But what really hurt was the broken look he had as he ran out of the house. Her son wasn't even hurt badly yet she called him a demon and kicked him out alone on the streets. "I'm sorry" she spoke quietly "I failed you," she said shutting the door and walked to her room to sleep.

————————————————————————

It had been four years since the now crowned 'shield incident' had happened. Throughout these years Bakugo had told the tale of the devil of the shield and by now almost everyone in Japan had heard of it, leaving izuku stuck being seen as a menace to society and getting chased down by heroes who saw him as a villain. Still even with the odds stacked against him izuku managed to survive. He would train his quirk day in and day out in a forest near his home base as he called it. It was mostly just a homeless shack built out of old pallets and boxes. It was crude yes but izuku didn't mind, it kept him dry in the rain and warm in the winter. His quirk had grown majorly in the past four years. Izuku had an array of shield forms, everything from a shield that produced meds to a shield that could paralyze people. Not to mention he studied martial arts. Teaching himself about anything he could get his hands on. He was proficient in Taekwondo, MMA, jujitsu, karate, boxing, and a few others. He was really advanced for being 12 years old.

Izuku was currently running hopping from roof to roof as a hero was chasing him. This happened to izuku every week but not to this extent, he was panicking. The freaking number two hero in Japan was chasing him. He was just sleeping peacefully until the man showed up with a greating of "die devil of the shield" not a great first impression if you asked izuku. The greenite had thought about using his quirk but had quickly diminished the thought since it was illegal even if he could win.

The firey hero with an even firey attitude had gotten pissed enough to use his quirk on izuku. Izuku's legs started to ake with fatigue and burned with every leap. He hadn't been prepared. Once izuku was at the peak of his jump the hero sent forth a fury of fire at him hitting his back. Izuku bit back the scream that threatened to come out as he felt second-degree burns layer his back and the fire burn away the sweater he had been wearing. He tumbled onto the next roof barely regaining his balance as he ran. "just die already and pay for your crimes demon" the hero yelled with venom.

Izuku climbed onto a fire escape and held himself there. He heard endeavor cuss and his footsteps faded. Once izuku could be sure that the maniac was gone his adrenaline stopped pumping a he felt the true pain in his back. He hissed as the pain engulfed him and everything went black. His limp body fell from the fire escape that was the floors up and fell on a garbage bin, and with izuku's luck it was right on his back. His shield made a pounding cling as it hit the lid. The lid bent slightly bouncing the boy. His body then bounced off the lid and landed with a thump face first into pavement. Blood pooled from his head and back the thick liquid soaked into his clothes and his breath was shallow but he would survive just like he always did right?

————————————————————————

Naomasa was stressed and tired. He had been working on the 'devil of the shield case for months. There had been sightings but whatever hero tried to capture him was never successful they would always loose sight of him. Naomasa looked at the files in his right hand as his left rubbed his temples in hopes Of relieving some stress as he read the worst part of the case, the supposed 'devil of the shield' was presumed to be kid. he had seen a lot of cases but never one of a villain so young.

He soon grabbed his brownish tan jacket and briefcase when leaving the office. The black haired man had decided to go grab a cup of coffee at the nearest cafe to take a brake and unwind. His walk was the same as it always was, the chatter of civilians hurrying to there lives,until he smelled the stench smoke and iron. That sent made his muscles tense. He walked closer to an alley that the stench was coming from. Each step light and hesitant. He put his back up against the wall that was next to the Ally. He took out his concealed carry firearm and kept it in a ready position as he stepped into the front of the Ally. His eyes slowly widened in horror as he took in the sight of the 'devil of the shield' a kid, a kid no older than 14 bleeding out with heavy burns on his back. The detective quickly took out his phone and alerted an ambulance to come and take him to recovery girl at UA.

/\

Second chapter done sorry if the beginning of it was a little wonky and sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm so excited to write some naomasa, I love his character but he usually gets small parts in fics, so I decided to get a major role in this one.

Any way if it's super late at night when you're reading this get some sleep ok, you will thank me later.

(1104 words)


	3. 4

Recovery girl was furious, yet thankful for naomasa going straight to her. If he hadn't the boy would have no doubt died from blood loss and a concussion. Said boy was currently laying in the UA infirmary head and back bandaged with care, soundly sleeping. That is until his eyes shot open and he tried to block himself with his shield, only to realize he was hand cuffed to the bed. The greenite's breath was quick and unsteady, his heart racing. "Relax it's fine your at the UA infirmary, your safe here," Recovery Girl said calmly with a gentle a caring tone that felt so unfamiliar to izuku. His hand shook slightly as he lowered his attempt at a guard. He took in a deep breath to calm himself before speaking hoping he wouldn't stutter. "Could you tell me what exactly happened I kinda blacked out after I got burned?" the greenite asked his voice steady unwavering. Recovery girl thought for a moment to string the report together. " the burns despite my healing left some nasty scarring. after you were burned it seems that you suffered blunt force trauma to your head and back, you're lucky to be alive"

Recovery girl saw a quick flash of a disappointed look on the boys face before she continued. " now I have a question for you" Recovery girl started off and received a nod from her patient. "who did this to you" she asked with the same caring tone. Izuku let out a sigh before he spoke. He pondered a few seconds, deciding that it would be best to play victim. " endeavor had tried to capture me but ended up losing his temper. He lashed out on me and fired a full blast." Izuku made sure to make his tone "I see" Recovery girl responded. She will never understand that maniac of a man nor will she ever accept him as a hero.

She hummed In thought for a second the spoke " there is someone that wants to speak with you I'll leave you to be for now" she said as she walked out the door and a man with black hair black eyes and a trench coat walked in. "Midoria my name is detective naomasa I would like to ask you a few things regarding your situation," he said as he took a seat by the bed a pulled out a notebook and started to jot a few things down. "Fire away," izuku said happily.

(A/n for the sake of me typing this on my phone and being lazy. for there conversation naomasa will be in bold text and parentheses and izuku normal)

"Age?"

12

"Parents?"

Inko and Hisashi Midoria

"Status?"

Deceased

"Guardians?"

None

"Your address?"

None

"Quirk?"

Shield

"Are you the demon of the shield?"

Yes

"Is what they say true, did you attack and put an innocent child within an inch of his life?"

No, he was not innocent and I had only managed to give him slight first degree burns, light bruising, and a sprained wrist, Out of self-defense.

"Did you attack endeavor?"

No

Do you plan on using your quirk for good?

"Yes, I am set on clearing my name."

————————————————————————

Naomasa slouched slightly into his seat. This kid had been completely honest, and he couldn't believe how much society had wronged him. "Thank you, I'm sorry for having to ask this but it's mandatory," he said with a sincere apology. "No worries I understand detective" izuku responded with the cheer. 'Good he's taking the bate'. "Umm correct me if I'm wrong detective, but you were the one who found me weren't you" izuku paused a second and when naomasa didn't answer he took that as a yes. " I am very sorry that you had to witness that, and that you had to go out of your way to save me. I owe you my life thank you" izuku said as he bowed his head. The detective was slightly taken back by the boy's actions. "Don't be sorry, what happened was out of your control. I'm just glad your alive.".

"Anyway" the detective started off as he stood up. "I should leave you to rest up" izuku gave a nod in response. As the detective walked out the door izuku carefully sat up, as to not aggravate his injuries. With a hiss of pain, he moved his shield and cut off the chain. He knew what he had to do, he had to get out of here. The greenite walked over to a window and silently opened it. Izuku let out a sigh, he couldn't believe they left the window unlocked. He climbed out of the window and latched to the side of the building and activated his shield. "Shield configuration grappling hook" the voice spoke. The shield glowed green as the stone lit up. It then proceeded to form a circular shield made out of rope, with a four-prong hook in the middle where the gem was.

Izuku pointed his shield at a nearby building and muttered under his breath "fire". He let go of the building as his hook fired out catching hold of the other building, And he was sent forward. The force of the wind blowing his hair back. After halfway through to reaching the building, his shield stopped working and deactivated. Izuku could only think of one word to describe this situation "fuck" he muttered as he dropped down headfirst, pushing his shield forward to hopefully break his fall. He did not plan one falling from a three-story building again but oh well.

As he was nearing the ground he spotted a blur of red blue and yellow. Before he could register the gust of wind that followed he was on the ground standing in front of the number one hero Allmight and an underground hero who looked like a hobo Eraserhead.

/\

Yeet chapter 3 is done I will probably post a character log as the next chapter so yeah. See yah next time you zygotes


End file.
